Batgirl
by AzzieSutton
Summary: There is a story nobody knows. A story about the Joker, and Batman, and a girl. My name is Noel Wayne. And this is the story of how I became batgirl.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a story nobody knows. A story about the Joker, and Batman, and a girl. My name is Noel Wayne. And this is the story of how I became batgirl.**

Chapter 1

I walk back into my Uncle's house after school that day. I live with my uncle, Bruce Wayne, because my mother died giving birth to me, and my father died 3 years ago. I unzip my batman jacket and hang it on the coat hanger. Our butler, Albert, walks in with a tray of sandwiches. "Hello miss." Alfred smiles, holding out the tray "Sandwich?" I nod, and take one off the plate. "Thanks. Where's Uncle Bruce?"

"He's away. But batman is on the news." I grin and run into my room, turning on the TV. I'm a bit of a batman fan, though that might be under exadurating. My entire room is covered in batman merchandise and my closet consists of batman shirts in every color. I turn the TV to the news channel, and watch as the reporter tells of batman saving a small girl. I sigh, thinking I will never be so luck as to be saved by batman. I get off of my bed, and head towards the door grabbing my coat. "I'M GOING FOR A WALK ALFRED" I shout behind me before walking out the door towards the city library. I am about four blocks away when a dark figure drops to the ground in front of me. I'm far to terrified to scream as the Joker raises his head, his signature grin on his face. "Nice to see you again Noel." And then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Batman. Rights to DC comics and any other designers. Enjoy the story! Don't forget to R&R**

Chapter 2

Before we get too far into the story, let me tell you my backstory. My name is Noel Wayne, my uncle is Bruce Wayne. My mother died giving birth to me, and my dad died when I was 10. I have been living with my Uncle Bruce for 7 years, since the day he died. I'm what most people would call obsessed with batman. Posters of him cover my bedroom walls and all of my t-shirts are batman themed. My best friend, Jace Carson, is also my uncle's assistant. I am 17 years old as of yesterday, and my friend Jace will be 18 in May.

The day I was kidnapped the Joker, Batman's worst enemy, said something that clicked in my head, something only one other person would say, or maybe it was the way he said it… I'll never know. When I woke up, I was in what seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse, it smelled faintly of corndogs, a sent that makes me want to hurl. My brain is reeling, trying to remember what happened when I hear it, the Joker's signature laugh, and it all comes flooding back. He drops to the ground in front of me, grinning brightly. "Hello there Noel. I think you will find this to your comfort" his statement is followed by insane laughter. I shake my head and try to free my arms from the ropes binding me to the chair I'm sitting in. I blow my long red hair out of my face and look at the Joker, fear and confusion plastered on my face. "Y...you died. I was 10 and you died and…and…" he laughs again "My dear dear Noel... it seems you've figured everything out in that pretty little head of yours" he taps his head with each word. "Just like your mother." And then the fear is replaced with something new, something best described as hate. "It's your fault she's dead… isn't it?" He just smiles even wider, I didn't think it possible. He laughs "Smart little girl. Smart smart little girl." I fight against the ropes once more, not pausing to think. "Why did you kidnap me? Did you think anyone would care?" I try to distract him as I free one hand. He laughs again, a sound that penetrates my skull "You aren't as smart as I thought" And then, in a puff of smoke, he's gone.

**Sorry for short chapters :( I have plenty of ideas for how this could go, but its pretty hard for me to get my thoughts in an organized way without having short chapters...**


	3. Authors Note

**I am so sorry! I have had a lack of time lately to write anything, setting up my youtube page, got busy with school, cleaning up after the fire (Yes we are all okay and so is our stuff). I will try to post today, but I cant promise anything. Love you all! keep reading!**

**Follow me!**

**Tumblr nerdyblazepizza**

**Google+ Amelia W. Prior**

**Youtube Amelia W. Prior & Youtube Fandoms**


End file.
